1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thorax protectors in general and more particularly to a thorax protector with a specifically considered anatomical shape that distributes the force of a blow directed at the protector along the lines of support of the rib cage rather than on the soft mammary tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chest protectors or thorax protectors are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,841 discloses a chest protector constructed of stuffed or padded fabric. This device, however, fails to provide support for the breasts and merely cushions blows on the mammary tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,686 and 3,473,739 disclose chest protectors constructed of rigid, shock absorbent material. These devices, however, are conical in shape and fail to prevent the force of blows directed at these protectors from being distributed on the mammary tissue.
These prior art devices fail to provide protection from incidences of breast trauma which have been found to cause the onset of cancer. This is a particularly critical consideration for women involved with military or police forces or participating in contact sports.